Inu Yasha Theme Park
by Yume Lullaby
Summary: Inu Yasha and gang goto theme park and meet a fan name Ren there!!


I dont own Inu Yasha ;-; *sniffles* Owell! Rumiko Takahashi does O.O!! sweet!  
  
Inu Yasha: *prances around* THEME PARK! THEME PARK!  
  
Kagome: SIT! YOUR ANNOYING MEH!  
  
Miroku: What else is new? * gropes sango*  
  
Sango: *TWITCH* YOU ASSHOLE !!!!! * smacks Miroku*  
  
Rin: Now Now Chirldren! Stop being frisky!  
  
Sesshoumaru: * Covers Rin's mouth* '.';; Do not ask me were she learned this from.  
  
Everyone:.........  
  
Person: * A strange lookin girl comes running in and tramples them* * runs backward and stands next to them* OMG!!! ITS YOU!! INU YASHA!! AH!! * bows many times* ITS ME REN =D YOUR NIGHTMARE!! I MEAN NUMBER ONE SEXAY MONGOOSE FAN ^.~  
  
Inu Yasha: ???  
  
Kagome: WHAT THE HELL!  
  
Ren: Can i join yea guys at the theme park PLEASE!  
  
Sango: Why not?  
  
Rin: YEAH YEAH!! JOIn us . Join US!  
  
Sesshoumaru: DONT GIVE A DAMN!  
  
* They all enter*  
  
Ren and Rin: * jump around* WEH!! ROLLER COASTER ROLLER COASTER!!  
  
Inu Yasha: FOOD!! FOOD!!  
  
Kagome: RIDES!!  
  
Sesshoumaru: DONT CARE!!  
  
Sango: GET AWAY FROM ME! * pushes miroku in a dumpster*  
  
Hobo: BACK OFF MY DAMN HOME!! YUME LIVES HERE!! * grabs riffle* BACK THE HELL OFF MY PROPERTY!! THIS IS MY CABIN BISH!  
  
Miroku: O.O; * runs away*  
  
Sango: Serves yeah right asshole!  
  
Kagome: Fine we eat first then we go on the roller coasters!  
  
Ren: YIPPIE!! I HELP YEA EAT FOOD INU YASHA!! * Grabs a leash and puts it on Inu Yasha* * Spins around with him and drags him*  
  
* everyone walks to the food stand place*  
  
Kagome: HURRY EAT FAST!!  
  
Ren: * Chows down* O.O i done!  
  
Rin: Rin wants to try to eat fast like Lightning! * c__s*  
  
Shippou: * appears* You guys left me sleeping YOU'RE SO MEAN TO ME *cries*  
  
Sesshoumaru: AHH! RIN!! * helps her stop choking* X_X;; WEH!  
  
Shippou: *stops* HAHAHA SESSHOUMARU LOOKS LIKE A OLD FOGGIE! AHAHA  
  
Sesshoumaru: Little kid dont make me kick your ass!  
  
Shippou: * squeals*  
  
*Everyone eats*  
  
Rin: I want to pick first ride. Let Rin ! Let Rin!  
  
Kagome: Fine Fine!  
  
Rin: *Points to the biggest roller coaster*  
  
Sango: WEH!! NOW YOU TALKIN!!  
  
* Guys turn green*  
  
Ren: LETS GO! * Drags inu yasha into the line*  
  
*Everyone else follows*  
  
Dude: Okay get in !  
  
*Everyone hops in*  
  
Rin: WOW I CAN SEE YOUR HOUSE FROM HERE KAGOME!!  
  
* The drop comes*  
  
*Girls put there hands up and scream!*  
  
Sesshoumaru: * turns green* @_@  
  
Miroku: *Faints* =.=  
  
Inu Yasha: *Blacks out*  
  
Shippou: *Screams all the way down*  
  
Rin: AGAIN AGAIN!  
  
Guys: NO NO!  
  
Rin: No fun bunch of meanies *Gets ready to cry*  
  
Sesshoumaru: Look Rin Merry-Go-Round!  
  
Rin: *Eyes sparkle* Let's go Sesshy!  
  
Sesshoumaru: NO !! *Is dragged by Rin*  
  
Ren: O.O Guess what!  
  
Kagome: What..  
  
Ren: IM A SEXAY MONGOOSE HEHEHE!  
  
Kagome: *Twitches* That was just helpful news.  
  
Ren: I know it was HEHEHEHE  
  
Inu Yasha: Lets go on that! *Points to the magic carpet ride*  
  
Kagome: I love this ride!  
  
*Everyone accept Sesshoumaru and Rin get on*  
  
Inu Yasha: WHY ME!! WHY I PICK THIS RIDE!!!  
  
Kagome: WEH!  
  
Ren: FASTER!!  
  
Miroku: DAMN YOU INU YASHA!  
  
Inu Yasha: Damn you too!.. wait  
  
Miroku: *Smacks him with staff*  
  
Kagome: Stop it you two!!  
  
Ren: Yea our I will send RIKKI TIKKI ON YEA!!  
  
Everyone:.....  
  
Sango: Who Rikki Tikki!?  
  
Ren: Never MIND!  
  
Sango: Can I pick the last ride??  
  
Kagome: Sure  
  
Sango: Hmmm....*Points to the ferris wheel*  
  
Inu Yasha: This Looks Safe  
  
Guys: YEE!!  
  
*Everyone gets on*  
  
Kagome: Inu Yasha.. isn't this ride safe  
  
Inu Yasha: Yes  
  
Ren: *Starts rockin the cart back and forth* Look LOOK I SEE MY HOUSE!!  
  
Inu Yasha: AHH!! STOP!!  
  
Rin: O.O Look its a elephant!!  
  
Sesshoumaru: Calm yourself child!  
  
Rin: Okay!  
  
Sango: Touch me and die!  
  
Miroku: .... FINE   
  
*Rides done and everyone gets off*  
  
Inu Yasha: *Barfs*  
  
Ren: Oops wasn't me!!  
  
*Everyone walks home*  
  
Ren: My House this way!! BUT RIKKI TIKKI COMING FOR YOU * RUNS AWAY CACKLING*  
  
Everyone:........ Bye?  
  
*Everyone else hops in the well* BYE KAGOME!  
Corny i know -.-! havent been to insane these couple days but please review if you like! ^_^ thank you for all the reviews you sent to my other fanfics!! Means alot to me! 


End file.
